The Great Battle For Stan
by Hamster Fan
Summary: When Wendy dumps Stan, Kyle takes the opportunity to try and be with him. But when Wendy finds out, she tries to get Stan back. So the battle is on. Who will win? Has STYLE and STENDY. Contains the ending of YOUR preference!
1. Stan's Bad News

**I'm back! I know it's been awhile but I needed a break. But now that's it is summer and there are no new South Parks for a few months I have more time now. Since I have been gone, I've taken a college creative writing class, so hopefully helped me improve my writing. I also signed up for a college fiction class this fall. **

**Did you think that the latest South Park episode called "You're Getting Old" was sad? Boy I sure as hell did. Since when does South Park make me almost cry instead of laugh? Oh well I'm probably going to write a continuation story from that episode eventually. Just my take on what I want to happen next. **

**Anyway about the story, you did read the summary correct. This story will have two different endings, each with the person you support winning Stan's love. So even if you only like one couple and not the other, you can just read the ending with your preference! At times the characters may seem a bit out of character, but that's just to make the story even funnier. Also they are kids in this story like in the show. **

**So you voted and it won; here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I own this story and all my other work.**

**The Great Battle for Stan**

**Chapter 1**

**Stan's Bad News**

Kyle sighed for the millionth time that night when he thought about his best friend. He had not told anyone this, but he had loved Stan for almost three years now and Stan was ALWAYS with Wendy. Even when she had broken up with him awhile ago, Kyle was too afraid to say anything about how he felt for many reasons. One was because Cartman would rip on him to no end for being gay. Two was because when Stan was dumped by Wendy he became very unstable so Kyle had waited to tell him. This had backfired however because when Kyle was finally ready to tell him, he and that bitch Wendy got together again. And finally the biggest reason of all was that cliché fear that it would ruin their friendship.

Now Kyle has always been a pretty brave and assertive person, but when it came to his feelings for Stan he was afraid.

Kyle looked over to his nightstand and saw that is Terrance and Phillip clock just turned to midnight. The boy then took a framed picture of him and Stan laughing in front of his house. They have had and probably will have in the future so many adventures together. However Kyle was unhappy with the way things were. He wanted to be more than friends, but had always assumed that Stan would not.

Kyle's deep thoughts were then suddenly interrupted when his cell phone rang. He checked the caller id and saw that it was Stan so he quickly answered it. "Hey Stan," said Kyle, not sounding the least bit tired despite what time it was.

His smile quickly faded when he heard Stan sniff and let out a small sob on the other line. When his best friend/secret crush did not say anything Kyle asked concerned, "Dude, what's wrong?"

After a long moment Stan finally said quietly, "W-wendy broke up with me again."

Kyle's heart gave a leap when he heard this, but he knew he could not sound too happy about it. "Aww Stan I'm sorry. What happened?"

Stan paused for a moment before he said, "Well we were sharing secrets and when I told her I was secretly bisexual, she dumped me."

Kyle's heart gave an even bigger leap when he heard this. 'Stan is bi? And he never told me?' Kyle thought somewhat outraged.

Being the smartest kid in his class, Kyle quickly realized before saying a word that it would be a bad idea to sound or act angry at Stan. Especially since this was his chance to try and get Stan to love him back.

"Are you in your room Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I felt like I had to tell someone my problem," Stan replied.

"Then I'll see you in a minute, I'm coming over," Kyle said then hung up the phone.

He then quickly got out of bed, put his jacket on over his Terrance and Philip pajamas along with his shoes, and hurried out the front door.

Kyle ran as fast as his none moving legs would carry him (LOL) towards Stan's house. When he arrived he went to the back yard and got the ladder that Randy always left out for some reason. He used it to climb up to Stan's bedroom window and then tapped on the window.

In no time at all Stan was at the window. He let Kyle in and Kyle got a good look at how upset he was. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were red. Kyle felt so bad for him that without hesitating he hugged Stan tightly. Stan hugged back and gave a small sob. His best friend rubbed his back soothingly and said softly, "It's okay, you don't need her".

Stan let go of their embrace and turned away from his best friend. "I don't know if I need her or not. I'm really hurt because I told her my biggest secret and she dumped me for it."

Kyle put a reassuring hand on Stan's shoulder and asked a casually as he could, "How come you never told me your secret?"

Stan turned back to look at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know dude, I guess I was just nervous about what you would think of me. I mean the first person I told rejected me."

Another tear formed in Stan's eye at the thought of Wendy. It absolutely infuriated Kyle to see how upset Wendy made Stan. It also bothered him that Stan thought that he would think of his best friend differently if Stan told him he was bi.

"Dude you're my super best friend, I would never treat or think of you differently. No matter what your sexuality is, I don't care," said Kyle.

This made Stan give a small smile. "Thanks dude, you're a great friend."

As Stan hugged him Kyle frowned without Stan seeing and thought, 'I really want to be more than your friend.'

**Okay please review, but don't flame me.**


	2. Kyle's Chance

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyle's Chance**

The next morning was Saturday and both Stan and Kyle got out of bed. Stan had asked Kyle to stay with him and of course Kyle had not objections. Stan's parents would not care since they were such close friends. Kyle had also left a note saying where he was on his bed at home. After they got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast, Sharon greeted Kyle and Stan as if they both were her children. It wasn't the first time that Kyle had been over without her knowing about it, so she thought nothing of it.

As they waited for breakfast, Kyle noticed that Stan seemed to be much happier than the night before. He still looked a bit down, but Kyle was happy he was able to calm his best friend. After Sharon gave them each a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast she said, "Boys, Shelly, Randy and I are going shopping. Will you be okay by yourselves for awhile?"

"Yeah Mom, we'll be fine," Stan replied.

Shortly after Stan's family left they went to the living room to watch Terrance and Phillip reruns. As Kyle was watching, he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise as he felt Stan hold his hand. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean to scare you. If you don't like it it's fine," said Stan.

"Don't worry its fine," Kyle replied trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"I wanted to thank you for being there for me, and accepting me no matter what," Stan said with a smile.

Kyle figured now would be a good time to finally tell Stan his secret. Kyle looked away from Stan, gave a sigh, and finally said, "Stan there is something I've wanted to tell you for a really long time."

"Okay Dude what?"

"Well I haven't been completely honest about my sexuality either," after Kyle said this he glanced at Stan to see a very surprised look on his face. "I'm pretty sure I'm gay, since I've never really been that into girls."

Kyle looked at his speechless friend confidently and said, "I know one thing for sure though, that I love you Stan. I've loved you for years".

Kyle then searched Stan's face and saw no sign of disgust or anger. Then before Kyle even realized what happened next, Stan was kissing him. Kyle felt like his heart was going to explode with happiness. He had fantasized that it would be this perfect and it was. Tears of joy fell from Kyle's eyes as continued to kiss Stan and intertwined his ungloved hands with his no longer secret love.

When they finally pulled away for air, Stan was the first to speck after a few moments. "I think I love you too, and I want to be with you".

Kyle's heart gave another leap as he smiled at Stan. No words were needed to show that Kyle would be with him. As they held hands, they both looked back at the TV to see Terrance and Phillip kissing the Queef sisters. All seemed right in the world.

**Don't worry Wendy will be in the next chapter. Also once I get a little further into the story, the humor will begin. I end my chapters quickly because I want to end them at a certain spot each time. **


	3. Wendy's Regrets

**Welcome back. I made a cover art for this story. If you want to see it, find the link on my profile page.**

**Chapter 3**

**Wendy's Regrets**

Over the entire weekend Wendy could not stop thinking about Stan. Ever since she had broken up with him for telling her he was bisexual, Wendy regretted it. She had seen the miserable look on Stan's face when she dumped him and felt terrible about it.

Her best friend Bebe convinced her that no one a person is with will be perfect and she should be happy that Stan was willing to tell her his secret. Wendy's only defense was that she was so surprised when he had told her, that she acted irrationally. She was always accepting of everyone and had nothing against gay or bisexual people.

By the end of Saturday, Wendy was convinced to take Stan back and accept his sexuality. 'It's not like he wants to be with any boy. He just wants to be open to the idea,' she told herself.

Wendy tried Saturday night and several times on Sunday to call Stan, apologize, and take him back, but he never answered his cell phone. Wendy began to get concerned that maybe Stan became depressed and even thought of hurting himself.

By Sunday evening Wendy went to Stan's house to make sure he was okay. When Sharon answered the door she told Wendy that Stan was fine and currently at a friend's house. Wendy was relieved to hear this and decided to talk to Stan on Monday at school.

By this time Sharon, along with Randy and Kyle's parents, were aware of the break up and Stan and Kyle now being a couple. They all were very accepting and only wanted their sons' happiness. Stan was told his parents not to let Wendy see him if she came over. He had convinced himself that he wanted to be with Kyle now.

On Monday morning Kenny and Cartman were waiting at the bus stop when they both saw Stan and Kyle arrive holding hands. "Well well well well well, looks like they really are gay wads. You owe me ten bucks Kenny!" Cartman said loudly.

As everyone including Kenny glared at Cartman, Kenny said though his hood, "I told you I wasn't making that bet. I knew they would be together too!"

"Dude, you guys were guessing about our relationship? That is not cool," said Kyle.

"Well anyway, we don't care what you guys think. Kyle and I love each other and so get used to public displays of affection between us," said Stan then pulled Kyle in for a kiss.

Cartman made gagging noises as Kenny gave them a thumbs up.

Shortly after this moment the school bus arrived to take the boys to school.

The first class of the day, Stan and Kyle had together so they walked into school holding hands. Some of the kids would whisper comments to each other. They both ignored them but Kyle could have sworn he heard someone say, "Well it's about time."

Meanwhile Wendy was waiting anxiously for Stan outside of Mr. Garrison's classroom. She had the first class with Stan as well. She smiled as she saw Stan come from around a corner. This quickly faded when she saw that he was holding hands and talking happily with Kyle.

When Stan came close enough for him to hear her speak Wendy half yelled, "Stan! What are you doing?"

Both Stan and Kyle jump in surprise from not realizing she was there. Stan let go of Kyle's hand and folded his arms. "Well Wendy, you obviously don't care about me. So I'm with Kyle now," Stan said confidently.

Wendy just stared at them until she muttered, "But, but, but."

She was then interrupted by the school bell ringing signaling they needed to go to class. Stan and Kyle walked into Mr. Garrison's classroom, leaving Wendy behind.

The raven-haired girl stood there for a moment still in complete shock. She had no idea that Stan liked anyone else but her. It took no time at all for her to feel insanely jealous.

Wendy's thoughts were soon interrupted by Mr. Garrison coming out of his classroom to ask her to join the class. She obeyed and went to her usual desk.

Since Kyle and Stan's desks were next to each other, the two boys were able to occasionally look at each other and give happy loving faces.

Wendy's desk was behind them nearby and every time they did this, she became even more filled with rage.

'This is just a phase he's going through,' she thought to herself, 'I'll just remind him how much he likes me and I will get him back.'

**Don't forget to review and check out my cover art for this story (the link is on my profile page). **


	4. Conflict Arises

**OMG I just found out that South Park has been renewed for two more seasons or until 2013! For the longest time I thought that this current season was the last one and was extremely upset about it. **

**Chapter 4**

**Conflict Arises**

For the next two classes Wendy surprisingly did not pay attention in class. Instead she glared at Stan and especially Kyle who were sitting next to each other in front of her desk. Stan did not notice, but Kyle had felt her staring at him. Instead of being intimidated by this, Kyle simply turned around to look at her a few times and gave a confident smile. This infuriated Wendy to the point that she decided to confront Kyle during lunch.

Once it was finally lunch break, Wendy carried her bagged lunch into the cafeteria and instantly scanned the room for the new couple. It didn't take long for her to see them sitting at a table along with Kenny, Tweek, Craig, and a few other boys. She walked over to them and cleared her thought loudly to get their attention. All heads turned to the raven-haired girl as she said innocently, "Excuse me Kyle, may I talk to you for a quick second?"

Then as all eyes looked at Kyle he simply shrugged his shoulders, played along and said, "Sure Wendy."

Once Wendy led the boy out of earshot she said a bit loud, "What the hell are you doing confusing Stan like that?"

Kyle glared at her and replied, "What do you mean 'confusing' him?"

"You know damn well Stan loves me and not you!"

Kyle's expression hardened and he clenched his fists, "Stan _did_ love you until you dumped him for being bi you bitch!"

"So that's it isn't it? You're gay and as soon as you found out Stan was bisexual you decided to take him for yourself you user."

Kyle gave out a furious yell want so badly to hit the girl, but knew it would end badly. Kyle's outburst caused the entire cafeteria to stop talking and look at them. Stan along with Kenny and Cartman left their tables and went over to the angry pair.

"Woah woah, Kyle, Wendy, is everything okay?" Stan asked.

Wendy looked away from Kyle, gave Stan a sweet smile, and said, "Yes Stan, Kyle was just surprised when I told him I wanted to take you back. He of course is more than happy to let this happen."

"What?" Stan and Kyle said at the same time only Stan sounded surprised and Kyle sounded outraged.

"Come on Stan," interrupted Cartman, "Who cares if they are fighting over you? They are just a dumb bitch and Jew."

Stan glared at him, "Shut up Cartman, God I hate you."

Kyle however finally had someone to take his anger out on. So he turned to Cartman and punched him in the face so hard the fat boy fell on his back. "I'm going to kick your ass Cartman!" Kyle yelled and attacked Cartman who was still on the floor.

Wendy suddenly got an idea and said to Stan, "You hate Cartman too? Well let me beat him up for you."

She then advanced onto Cartman joining in on the one-sided fight.

A few moments later Wendy and Kyle were still punching and kicking Cartman as kids around them cheered. Mr. Macky heard the commotion from the hallway and rushed in to break up the fight. An injured Cartman was taken to the nurse while Wendy and Kyle were taken to the principal's office.

As the two children were both sitting in a chair with their arms folded, Principal Victoria said, "Please tell me that Eric Cartman did not give you two diseases."

As Wendy looked at her confused Kyle said, "No he just insulted me and said I was a waste of Stan's time."

Wendy looked at Kyle and asked, "Don't you mean _we _were a waste of Stan's time?"

"No I mean me. Stan doesn't want you anymore!"

The two then began to yell at each other at the same time until Principal Victoria yelled for them to stop.

"I'm sorry but I have to suspend you both for two day."

"But our parents will kill us!" Wendy cried as Kyle nodded in agreement.

Since Principal Victoria knew what both of their parents were like from parent meetings, she knew that Kyle and Wendy were not exaggerating. Because of this she agreed to secretly tell their parents they were suspended for a different fictitious reason.

The two were then made to go home early. Once they left the building, Wendy went to say something to Kyle but he interrupted her. "I have nothing to say to you bitch, you lost your chance with Stan and he is mine now."

As she watched Kyle walk away towards his home Wendy thought, 'Oh I will get Stan back Kyle. No matter what it takes. Don't mess with Wendy Testaburger.'

**See you next time.**


	5. Karaoke Showdown

**God I have been doing none stop college work. So I've been super busy. But yay! South Park is back with new episodes. And Stan said "I love you" to Kyle! I don't care if he was drunk it was still awesome. I felt so sorry for him in that episode though.**

**Chapter 5**

**Karaoke Showdown**

That day after school Stan got off the bus alone. He knew that both Kyle and Wendy got suspended and was still very surprised by their behaviors. He still could not believe that Wendy wanted him back. He was not sure what to think about the whole situation. He really cared about Kyle and it seemed that Kyle felt the same about him. However he had been with Wendy for a while and was happy with her.

Then after seeing them both beat up Cartman for him, Stan was beginning to think they were both fighting for his love **(duh)**.

Stan's thoughts were cut short when Wendy literally jumped out from behind a bush Stan was walking past. "God damn Wendy, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Stan said after yelling out in surprise.

"Sorry Stan, I just wanted to know if you gave any thought about us getting back together," Wendy said hopefully.

Stan put his hands in his pockets, signed, and looked at the sidewalk. "I don't know Wendy, you really hurt me. Besides I'm with Kyle now."

Wendy's left eye twitched a bit as she tried to stay sounding calm and sweet. "But, Stan we have been together for a long time and were happy. Also I don't want to say anything bad about Kyle but isn't he a short tempered, smartass, uncaring, using, annoying son of a bitch?"

Stan raised an eyebrow and replied, "Wendy that kind of _IS_ saying bad things about Kyle. I thought you were more kind than that."

Wendy cursed under her breath at her backfired approach. So attempting a new plan she said, "Well forget I said that, how about we go on a date together and I'll show you why we were together in the first place?"

Before Stan had a chance to decide, Wendy took his hand and lead him down the sidewalk.

Neither of them knew that Kyle was hiding and listening to their entire conversation nearby. He was going to talk to Stan but Wendy had gotten to him first. Kyle was infuriated by what he heard. 'How dare she bad-mouth me to him?' he thought.

He decided to make Wendy's little date not go as she planned so he followed them.

Wendy decided not to take Stan anywhere fancy to help prevent it from being awkward. Because of this she took him to Whistling Willy's Pizza.

At the pizza place Wendy and Stan sat across from each other at a booth. Wendy was talking happily to Stan as they waited for their pizza. Stan however was resting his chin on his hand while gazing off into space. "Stan? Are you listening?" Wendy asked.

Stan snapped out of his trance and looked up at her. "Huh? Yeah I agree that tampon monsters are becoming a problem."

Wendy rolled her eyes trying to stay calm. "I just asked you if you're having a good time."

"Oh yeah, I just still can't believe you want to take me back," Stan replied.

Wendy smiled, "Well Stan, you mean a lot to me and I am now happy that you shared you secret with me. It means that we really trust each other."

Then as Wendy laid her hand on top of Stan's which was rested on the table, Stan returned the smile.

Just then Kyle walked into to front door of the pizza place. Stan and Wendy were too far from the door to notice him but it took Kyle no time at all to see their table. As he saw them gazing into each other's eyes, Kyle gagged in disgust. He knew it would not be a good idea to approach them directly. He needed another way to get Stan's attention towards him and away from Wendy.

As Kyle thought about what to do, he noticed a nearby temporary stage set up with spot lights and a karaoke machine. On the stage was Butters singing next to a banner that said "Karaoke Contest." It was then that Kyle had an idea.

"Loo loo loo I've got some apples loo loo you got some too," sang Butters.

When he was finished a guy dressed up like Whistling Willy took and microphone and said, "Okay thank you Bummers for the ridiculous song. Now do we have any other volunteers?"

Seeing his chance Kyle ran up to the stage and took the microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Stan Marsh."

When Stan heard his name he looked over at the stage and saw Kyle up there. The combination of his smile and Wendy's look of shock was very satisfying to Kyle as he began to sing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift,

"You're on the phone with you girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do. But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer caption and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find. That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm then one who understands you. Been here all along so why can you see? You belong with me."

It was surprising how well Kyle was singing and it was really getting Stan's attention. Wendy however was furious and when she could not take it anymore, she ran up to the stage and grabbed the microphone from Kyle. The boy was too busy signing to notice her run up and steal the spotlight.

"Okay here is a TRUE song for Stan about me and him," said Wendy and began to sing 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast. Faces pass and I'm homebound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way. Making a way through the crowd. And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder. If I could fall into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles. If I could just see you. Tonight."

Wendy was singing beautifully as well as Kyle glared at her with his arms folded nearby. But when he noticed how interested Stan was in Wendy's singing he ran over and grabbed the microphone back. Then as he repeatedly pushed an angry Wendy away, he sang 'Accidentally In Love' by Counting Crows.

"So she said, 'What's the problem baby?' What's the problem I don't know. Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time. I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it. How much longer will it take to cure this. Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love Makes me wanna turn around and face me. But I don't know nothing about love. Come on, come on. Turn a little faster. Come on,come on. The world will follow after. Come on, come on. Because everybody's after I said, 'I'm a snowball running' Running down into the spring. That's coming all this love melting under. Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love. Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love."

For a moment Wendy stopped struggling to get the microphone back and saw that a large crowd of people were standing in front of the stage. Many of them were kids from school and Stan was in the front row looking excited. When she saw this she took Kyle by surprise by tackling him. She then took the microphone back, straightened her clothes and began to sing again. This time it was the fast version of "Can't Help Falling in Love" by the A*Teens.

"Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I say would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows. To the sea. So it goes. Some things are meant to be. Some things are meant to be."

Still a bit surprised from being tackled, Kyle got up to see Stan happily watching Wendy as she smiled back at him. So Kyle snuck up behind Wendy and grabbed the microphone. As she tried to get it back, Kyle held out one leg causing her to trip and fall down. He then began to sing "Sk8ter Boi" by Avril Lavigne.

"He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck of their nose. And they had a problem with his baggy clothes. He was a sk8ter boi, she said 'see ya later boy' He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth. Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone. She turns on TV, guess who she sees. Sk8ter boi rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends, they already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along and stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down, yeah. ` He was a sk8ter boi, she said, 'See ya later boy.' He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth? Sorry girl, but you missed out. Well, tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad you couldn't see. See the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside."

When Kyle finished everyone started to cheer and before Wendy could get the microphone back, Whistling Willy took the microphone from Kyle and said, "Okay so it seems like these two really like Stan. So, who should he be with?"

Then half the crowd chanted Kyle while the other half chanted Wendy. As each side tried to chant louder than the other, it got to the point where the entire crowd began to fight one another. In all the commotion Kyle got off the stage to find Stan but was pushed down by Wendy. He quickly got up and yelled, "Forget not hitting girls, you're going down bitch!"

"Bring it Jewboy!" Wendy fired back.

As they both advanced on each other they did not notice that everyone else had stopped fighting and started to circle around the two fourth graders. Kyle was on top of Wendy pulling her hair and kneeing her in the stomach. Wendy was slapping him in the face and pulling at his hat. Right before Kyle was about to hit her in the face, Wendy managed to kick Kyle in the crotch causing him to double over in pain. This gave Wendy a moment to catch her breath and she looked into the staring crowd and did not see Stan. As she was looking for him Kyle had gotten up and was about to punch her in the back of the head. Before he could do this however, Whistling Willy stopped him by pushing him back. "You kids stop it and leave or I'll call the cops!"

"This isn't over Wendy, Stan is mine! Right Stan?" Kyle yelled and looked around for Stan.

"Stan is not even here stupid. He must have left," said Wendy.

It was when Kyle and Wendy were then escorted out of the restaurant that Kyle realized something. He looked over to Wendy who was straightening her ruffled clothes and said, "Look Wendy, maybe we should start thinking about Stan and not ourselves. Stan deserves to be happy, so we need to let him choose who he wants to be with."

Wendy sighed and replied, "You're right, I guess we were just being selfish." Kyle gave her a small smile and held out his hand. "Truce?"

Wendy took his hand and shook it, "For now."

**Wow that took forever to write. I do not own these songs and know that some of them are made and preformed by other artists too besides the ones mentioned. These are just the versions I like the best. If you are not familiar with the song or performers, then I highly recommend you listen to them.**


End file.
